happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lickety Split
Lickety Split is the third episode of the Raid of Tyranny series. This episode introduces the duo, Hasty and Hurdles. Episode Description Hasty and Hurdles are in charge of delivering food, but the fate of Noodles' restaurant leads them to their doom. Plot Noodles and Queasy are catering for a track event at the Happy Tree Stadium. It is the last race of the day and Hasty and Hurdles continue to sell the show. After they won their tenth event in a row, the competition ends and everyone prepares to leave. They all thank Noodles and Queasy for the food they provided on the way out of the stadium. Hasty and Hurdles walked over to them with the medallions and trophies they earned. They were about to thank them for the food until Noodles treated them to a free meal at his restaurant for their amazing performance. At the restaurant, Hasty and Hurdles chowed down while Noodles prepared Queasy’s “special” soup. Suddenly, he had several orders to fill in. Apparently, the word spread about how good his food was; however, these customers needed their food delivered. There was no way Noodles could deliver every meal on his own while he is also responsible for preparing the food. Hasty and Hurdles were finishing their last few scraps of food and Noodles remembered how quick they were during the competition. He begs them to take the food for him, but they are too tired and full. After Noodles offered them free meals for the rest of the week, however, they were captivated to take on the task. Not an hour later, they finished the job, tempting Noodles to hire them. They hand him his profits and he also gives them their share of cash. Noodles closed up shop for the day and they all go home. The next day, Noodles had plenty of orders to prepare and deliver, but that was not problem for his new employees. His business thrived and within a few weeks, his restaurant was known around town as the most popular and convenient place to get delivered meals. One day, Foster decided to order some food from Noodles’ restaurant. Being a spy, however, she needed the food delivered in a top secret location. That way she could quickly get the food and pay without being spotted. When Hasty and Hurdles received the news, they were curious about this location and eager to get there. Noodles brought the food over with only one address. He went to get the other addresses, but the phone rang leaving him with another order to cook. As a result, Hasty and Hurdles left out thinking all of the food was for one customer. Foster suited up and snuck into town to get her food. Hasty and Hurdles were already there waiting for her. She snuck behind them to grab her order and paid the amount she owed with ease. As she climbed to the top of a nearby building, however, Hasty saw her with the food and called for Foster to get the rest of it. Foster ran off; Hasty and Hurdles followed along with the rest of the food. They ran out of the city, straight through town and made their way to an abandoned school. Foster ran around the building and into a secret entrance. She got away, but Hurdles was not ready to give up. They both approached the campus and realized it was booby trapped. Hasty and Hurdles were easily able to maneuver through the obstacles; but the food was destroyed in the process. When they made it across, they started beating on the door demanding money. Foster settled down to eat her food when she saw them on a camera. She decided to ignore them. After she finished eating, they were still at the door. Foster could no longer put up with them and activated a laser maze by the door. Hasty and Hurdles were just about to curse when the lasers cut them to pieces. At Noodles’ restaurant, an angry mob surrounded the place. They were all angry after waiting several hours for their food. Later that day, Foster snuck into town again and managed to get pass the angry mob and into the restaurant without being caught. Queasy was trying to cheer Noodles up, while holding back vomit, and did not notice her. Foster started to approach them, but went over to the counter instead to pay for the food that was destroyed. Moral: “What you seize is what you get!” Deaths * Hasty and Hurdles were zapped and split apart by lasers Injuries * Queasy feels sick throughout the episode Goofs * Why would Foster go through so much trouble for some food? (I don’t blame her…) * Why did Hasty and Hurdles need Foster to pay for the food if they didn’t have it? * Instead of arguing about it, why didn’t the angry mob at the restaurant go and eat somewhere else; furthermore, why was there an angry mob anyway? (Then again, this is food we’re talking about) * If Foster is supposed to respond to the sight of trouble, why didn’t she do something about to conspiracy? * Why am I asking you all of these questions? * Shouldn’t it have occurred to Hasty and Hurdles that Foster simply did not want the food? If this was the case, they could have returned to the restaurant, gotten the other addresses, and this entire conflict could have been avoided…possibly * Knowing how quickly Noodles can cook, Hasty and Hurdles should have waited for him to finish the order before going off to a top secret location * It’s hard to tell what Hasty and Hurdles cared about most throughout this episode: their reputations as track stars, free food, money, or the fate of Noodles’ restaurant. (sarcasm) That’s one way to introduce new characters. Trivia * Hasty and Hurdles are the only characters to die in this episode, it is also their debut episode * Foster was being a complete jerk in this episode * This episode hints that Foster may live in an abandoned school with many traps installed * Noodles has the cure to Queasy’s constant queasiness; this may explain why they stay around each other, or perhaps… * Most of the characters in this episode either appeared at the beginning or the very end * This episode was going to be released on a Thursday, but 1ME decided to wait until Easter. * 1MysteriousEnigma stated, "This episode was rushed," (get it!) Gallery HTFF Easter.jpg|Lickety Split promotional artwork Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes